<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying Letters by itsohh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663363">Flying Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsohh/pseuds/itsohh'>itsohh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Love and New Beginings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First few chapters are in third person, POV Second Person, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Spoilers, Will update tags as the story continues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsohh/pseuds/itsohh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante finds a rather interesting gun, originally a commission made by Nell Goldstein. The only problem is that he can't manage to get the gun to fire. With the help of Nico (and Nero) the manage to find the owner of said gun. But not everything is easy when Dantes finally meets you.</p><p>NOTE: Currently discontinued. I'm not happy with this at all. If I do go back to this I will most likely rewrite the entire thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Love and New Beginings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be set after the reader/ Vergil story which I did. While it's probably not required to read it. I do recommend due to later chapters, and setting wise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brief commotion came from the other end of the phone. Yet, that didn't deter Dante from his phonecall. Instead, he waited patiently at the end of the line. "Give me that- hello?" A shout of pain could be heard from Nero as Nico finally got the phone. </p><p>"Hey Nico, I could use your expertise." </p><p>"What do ya need?"  </p><p>"Found one of your grandmother's old guns on a mission. But it has some weird locking mechanism."  There was a pause on the other end before she moved. </p><p>"Nico the road-"</p><p>"Then take the wheel dumbass." Dante sat back in his chair admiring the weapon before Nico came back. "It got a serial number? Nell used to keep records of every gun she made. I happen to have those records." Dante put the phone in-between his shoulder and his ear and started to search the weapon. </p><p>"I think I found it, R-4-9-E.” The sound of Nico flipping through a book could be heard slightly through the phone. </p><p>“No, wonder why I couldn’t find it,” Nico muttered under her breath before she spoke up. “It’s one of a kind, she got some really interesting notes on this gun.” She let out a small whistle. “Looks like the customer that commissioned this gun wanted it. With this price, damn. Maybe  I should be charging more.” “A small groan came from Nero next to her. “Not you dumbass. I already know you're broke. Oh wow.”</p><p>“What?” Dante asked for confirmation. </p><p>"Looks like I found out where you can learn how to use it?" </p><p>"You don't know how?"</p><p>"Doesn't say, but, it does say the address which it was to be delivered to." Dante raised an eye for a moment. </p><p>"You think that they are still going to be alive if I have their gun?" Dante's voice held doubt but Nico was a little harder to convince.</p><p>"From the notes and requirements for this gun, seems like whoever the owner is, is a real badass. Really knows how to take down demons." </p><p>"Got any idea who we dealing with?"</p><p>"Nah, this one pretty cryptic, no name, no nothin'." A sigh left Dante's mouth. </p><p>"Nothings ever easy." He mumbled to himself. "Alright, what's the address.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante, Nico and Nero meet the owner of the weapon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did yah bring it?" Nico bounced as Dante approached, Nero leaned against the nearby van. </p><p>"Didn't realise you were coming along." Dante had the large gun slung over his shoulder. Nico's eyes were immediately drawn to the weapon and could barely keep her hands off it when Dante offered it to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Nell didn't make a lotta sniper rifle. But this thing is a beauty." She made a small sniff and pretended to wipe away a tear. "I might cry." Her fingers worked the grooves of the gun before she made a small attempt to look down the sights. "Wow, she outdid herself. Said in her notes that the R-49-E was made to be high penetration, silent and deadly. The cost was reduced fire rate. But with a gun like this, you only need one shot." Nico glanced up to Dante who now had his arms folded. "Not your style is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nico are we doing this or what?" Nero's annoyed voice could be easily heard. Dante rolled eyes at the younger man and Nico handed the gun back.  The sniper rifle was once again slung over Dante's shoulder as the pair of them grouped up. The building in front of them stood rather tall, an old industrial site. No doubt.</p><p> </p><p>The place looked almost completely abandoned, it had seen better days. "Maybe this was just a drop-off point, Nico," Nero whined but Dante was still cautious. Something was off. He had a feeling that he was almost being watched. "We don't even know if this person is still alive this could all be for waste-" Nero's voice was cut off as a bullet went flying past him, centimetres from his adam's apple. It collided into the ground next to him. </p><p> </p><p>The action put all of them on guard. "They missed." Nero's mouth curved up in the corner slightly. </p><p>"No, it was a warning." Dante corrected the devil hunter. </p><p>"Hey! We got your gun, how 'bout you come down here and get it." Nico yelled out in a circle. For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then Dante spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A piece of paper? </p><p> </p><p>A small paper aeroplane came gliding down onto the gravel before it settled down there right in front of his foot. He grasped onto the sniper before he bent over to pick it up. On the outside had been scribbled 'Read me' in large handwriting. He opened up the paper plane to see a message written. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanks for bringing back my gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just put it down and you can go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He waved the paper in the air. "No way! We didn't come all this way just for us to leave. How about you come down and we can talk face to face." He yelled out before Nero snatched the paper from his hands. His eyes were soon drawn to the silent movement which occurred from the top of the building in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Dante could have sworn that the gunshot came from one of the buildings next to them. Which meant that they weren't only silent, but fast. With great speed the three of them watched a figure fall from the top, only a thin-looking rope attached. Right as the person was going to come into contact with the ground, the yanked firmly only the rope which immediately tightened and they slowly graced the floor. That's when Dante realised the person in front of them was a woman. </p><p> </p><p>He figured she was somewhere in her thirties, possibly in her late twenties. Dante couldn't tell. She wore a white leather jacket which was unzipped to expose a midnight black shirt which matched her pants which were equally as dark. Slung on the back of her shoulder was a smaller, compact sniper rifle. Her sunglasses were moved to sit on the top of her head as she approached, her lips smacking gum while she did so. </p><p> </p><p>The woman held out her hand, not for a handshake but her gun. "No hello?" Dante teased but her face didn't change an ounce. "Gun first then talk." She coldly replied. "How do we know you won't just take off?" Nero asked. His words caused her mouth to produce a small smile. </p><p>"Guess your just gonna have to wait and find out won't you?" Dante took off the gun and put it into her hands. She practically snatched it from him and started to examine it. Soon her small smile turned into a massive grin. "Thanks. Right, this is my baby. Guess you guys can come in now." </p><p> </p><p>Her entire dementor changed as she turned around. Before they could say anything, she slammed her fist on a hidden button. An old elevator soon made its way down to the ground before she stepped in. "You coming or what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Job Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While some questions are answered, it seems that only a bunch more has been created for Dante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator made a groan of sound which once used to be a chime. Yet the sound had become something that over the years you had gain accustomed to. A unique sound which you would recognize anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The loft wasn't too small, about the size of a medium to large apartment. As you entered with the devil hunters behind you, the lounge was the first place that you entered. The room had a large brown sofa suite and a bar in front of the window. The kitchen was in view but the bedroom and bathrooms were hidden behind doors on the right side.</p><p> </p><p>"Please have a seat, help yourself to any drinks." You gestured to the bar. "I presume you have questions." The older devil hunter made a beeline to the bar while the others flopped down on the couch. "I presume you guys want to know about the gun. Why your grandmother hid most information about the weapon." You had made your way to the opposite side of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rather large bookcase that stretched across the entire room, only interrupted by the bedroom and bathroom doors. Nico seemed to be slightly stunned by your knowledge of her. "Oh yes, I know all about you. The adoptive granddaughter of Nell Goldstein, Dante the legendary devil hunter and Nero, the man that grew back an arm." You pointed to each of them before giving Nero a wink at the sound of his name. Yet he didn't seem to happy by your words.</p><p> </p><p>"That's how people know me?" He muttered under his breath, not too happy. A smile had appeared on Dante's mouth while you let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're young. I'm sure you will get yourself into plenty of trouble." Dante reassured him as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.</p><p>"Question is why ya know us." Nico pipped up.</p><p>"Just because you guys have made a name for yourself, doesn't mean you're the only hunters out there. I made sure I know exactly what happens in our little world."</p><p>"What, keeping an eye on the competition?" Nero asked. With your head tilted back and you let out a genuine laugh before you composed yourself.</p><p>"No, I don't need to. If someone needs my services they will pay a lot."</p><p>"Alright, I'll bite. What makes you and that gun so special?" Dante leaned over on the bar, his eyes travelling over both you and the sniper rifle. Your fingers danced over a few of the books before you pulled out a specific book and pressed the button which was hidden behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I-" The bookcase split into two pieces and slid apart. "Get things done quietly and without damages." With the bookcase now gone the hidden room was now revealed. Massive amounts of guns were positioned throughout the large room. Dante let out a long whistle as they all got up to inspect.</p><p> </p><p>While Dante looked interested, it was truly Nico who was excited by the sight. She practically jumped at the sight and made her way over to you. You gestured for her to enter which she gladly did. Not only were there different sorts of weapons inside but there was also a massive bookcase on the other side of the wall. Nero pointed to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't already have enough space?" You pressed your lips together for a moment before you spoke.</p><p>"My family history. Every demon, every death has been documented here. Long before demons were our targets." Dante raised an eyebrow to this. He had left his drink on the bar and had his arms crossed. A bitter sigh left your mouth.</p><p>"Quite simply, we don't have any noble cause or change of heart of why we started killing demons. My family did it because it just paid better. Look some rich fuck will pay a lot of money to get demons gone from his illegal whore house if it means nothing gets broken or exposed."</p><p> </p><p>While Nico and Nero seemed too preoccupied with the collection, Dante wasn't so impressed. His eyebrows narrowed from your words and proceeded to tug out a book before he flipped through it. "And yourself?" His question caught you off guard.</p><p>"Myself?"</p><p>"You said your family does it for money. Why do you do it? That gun in your hand is the only gun in this room that I don't which, which is made by Nell." He was a lot smarter than what you had first given him credit for.</p><p>"My brother never wanted me to go into this business. He did it as the eldest satisfy my parents before they died."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"He went missing." Dante's eyes flashed to the sniper rifle in your hands. "I presume that was his?"</p><p>"My older brother, Joana. He had a good heart. I think Nell saw that when he commissioned the gun. He didn't want anyone else after him to continue. The gun wasn't supposed to be used after his death. Therefore the lock." You had picked up the gun and ran your fingers over the gun.</p><p>"And yet." He gestured to yourself. A smug smile lit up your face and you quickly slid up a portion which was above the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>A metal leaver was exposed which you pulled down and twisted twice before it was snapped into its unlocked position. "I was never really good at listening to my elders."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you invite us in? You know who we are. You know that destruction only follows us. " Your lips were pressed together firmly and your face made a sour expression.</p><p>"As much as this pains me to say this. I have a job which isn't exactly suited for my expertise. I need help."  Your shoulders hung low and Dante didn't seem too impressed. A groan left his mouth.</p><p>"A gig. Of course. Why can't I go anywhere nice?"</p><p>"Hey, this place is nice!" You protested.</p><p>"What if I say no? Your whole plan with me finding the gun go to waste?" You were a little stunned. He thought you orchestrated all of this?</p><p>"Plan? Oh no, you have that wrong, Rage got stolen from me a few months back. I wasn't even going to contact your agent. I didn't need a hunter that could do the job it was more for a...." Your voice trailed off as you gestured with your hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Distraction?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean I pay well. I can afford it, I'm sure if you don't want to I could ask the kid back there. Or go back to the list. Either way, don't worry I don't need you that bad." You huffed out.</p><p>"Hold on." He grasped onto your wrist for a moment before his hand slid away. You ignored the skip that your heart made from the warm contact of his hand."You pay well? How well? We don't need to be involving Nero in this gig."</p><p> </p><p>"Two rules when it comes to my payments. 1. In cash and 2. Half before, half when it's done. And I pay really well." The emphasis on 'really' had Dante lick his lower lip. It made you wonder if it was the thought of cash, or something else.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of something been broken deeper in the room breaks you from, your conversation with Dante, the sound interrupting you. A sigh leaves your mouth at you cringe at the thought of any destruction. "Sorry 'bout any damage they do to your house." Dante apologized, slightly sympathetic. You shrug off his apology.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not mine, it's my brother's place. I just stay here sometimes."  He raises an eyebrow at your words as the pair of you start to search for the younger devil hunters. "I don't like being tied down anywhere. Besides I'm just keeping it warm for when Joana gets backs." Dante looks like he wants to ask more questions about your brother but soon closes his mouth again. You guess that he doesn't want to pry.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Nero and Nico isn't a hard job. When you found them, the pair of them were bickering. On the ground lays a broken bow. The wooden frame was still intact however, the string seemed to be snapped into two. Half of the string seemed to have flung into the outrageously large bookcase which outlined the library of your family history.</p><p> </p><p>They both shut up hen they notice both you and Dante. "That was an irreplaceable bow that belonged to my great grandfather as a child." Your deadpanned voice causes them to shoot daggers at each other. A silence runs through the room before Nico snaps.</p><p>"It was Nero's fault!" He hisses her name in betrayal.</p><p>"I-" Before he can defend himself or shift the blame.</p><p>"The pair of you should go wait in the car so the grown-ups can talk," Dante spoke up, obvious that he wanted to discuss the job more. Nero looks like he wants to protest but the expression on his face causes him to second take. He shoves past Dante as he storms off, Nico in a trail.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, you and Dante settle back into the living room. "So was that really your great grandfathers? Didn't look that old."</p><p>"Good god no. It was a toy of mine when I was a kid. I have another five like it, or did before I ruined them. Just said that to teach them a lesson. I'll give Nico a good look at Rage's blueprints later to make up for it."</p><p>"Rage?"</p><p>"The R-49-E? Don't ask, I don't know." Your eyes drift away from his for a moment.</p><p>"Alright, so what's the job?" Dante lounges back into the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table. "</p><p>I wasn't planning on getting someone as..." Your eyes run up and down his muscular body. You could have sworn that he flexed slightly under your gaze. "Experienced." Your eyes finally meet his again before you continue. "There's been some irregularities within the weaker demons recently." That seems to grab his attention, however, he still doesn't seem convinced.</p><p>"Its weak demons, you certainly seem capable. Why would you need someone else?" He eyes you up, a mirror of the treatment you had given him moments earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but its the type of demons. I don't know if you have noticed, but there's been a huge rise in snatchers." He immediately snapped forward, you had his complete attention. "I presume you have had some experience with them recently?" You lean back on the armchair which was on the other side of the wooden coffee table.</p><p>"My brother and his wife had a run-in with one a couple of months back."</p><p>"Yeah, there's been talk. But what I found out was, that it's only been with demon hunters. World wide, even my contacts in Samoa have had problems. It's the same thing, snatch someone close, then get the demon hunter to..."</p><p> </p><p>You gesture with your hand and make a rather grim expression. "Kill their loved one." He finished the sentence.</p><p>"Once the demonic body has been destroyed, well you probably know that the change is permanent. Either they want to mental break hunters or if they stay hidden, manipulate them."</p><p>"And it's what? A demon that's doing this? Pretty smart demon."</p><p>"Originally I thought that as well, but that's not what I'm concerned about." You sit up before you got up and make your way over to the bar. With a singular gulp, the rest of Dante's abandoned drink is downed. With the sting long gone from your throat, you spoke up. "I think my brother is somehow involved with this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Not Red that Causes it, it's the Movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Dante go out on a misison.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh apologies due to my absence I lost interest in this for a bit but I'm back! Sorry, this chapter didn't have much dialogue. My editing is a bit eh cause of its uh 4 am. </p><p>To everyone out there good luck with the coronavirus. Currently, my country is in level 4 lockdown I hope to everyone out there that you guys are going all right. Remember to wash your hands for 20 seconds! Remember staying at home and shopping once a week is saving lives. Maintain social distance but don't cut people out! Call those around you, talk to people on your phone or online, we are all in this together. Nothing is above or can replace human lives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working with Dante, was an experience. You had desired a distraction and a distraction he had become. While Dante fought below you on the cool sand, you crept along a long wire which you had attached on a tilted angle. </p><p> </p><p>The end of the wire would give you access to a room which you were unable to reach in your previous attempt at the location. It had been the last known location of your brother, the first step to figuring out what was going on. Your focus was completely on your movement, yet Dantes actions below you threatened that focus. The way he played with the demons, a grin spread across his face. In the face of danger he laughed, did a spin and quite simply; had a good time.</p><p> </p><p>As he slashed downward with his sword, his long white hair flicked out before a spray of red tainted the colour. But only for a moment before the red had dripped down off his hair, now only a pinkish tone remained. Your foot nearly slipped off the wire, your reactions were quick though. In an instant you were back on track, cursing Dante under your breath. </p><p> </p><p>He annoyed you, the fact that he has so easily drawn your attention away from your main goal aggravated you. It was something that would get you killed, you had to remember that you weren't immortal. Not like him.</p><p> </p><p>Your instructions had been that after you reached your destination at the end of the long narrow empty room that he was to leave. His job was done. While you didn't know what was on the other side, you knew that you could probably handle it. That room in which Dante so easily cut through demons had been your worst nightmare. An empty well lit room. </p><p> </p><p>There had been nowhere to hide, not a single spot for you to snipe in peace. Demons were not a problem, but this time you didn't want to risk a deathtrap like that. Loud was not your specialty. Then with the possibility that Joana's life rests in what you did, no way. You weren't afraid to ask for backup when you needed it.  </p><p> </p><p>Your body slipped through a pair of bars as you entered the rather large pipe system that had finished in the bright sunlit room. Daytime against demons was a preference of yours. The night held safety and shadows for you to creep in. But against demons, you rather they didn't have that advantage. </p><p> </p><p>The echos of Dante slowly died down, the light died along with the sound.  Until you turned your thin torch on the dry pipe had been completely dark. Only the small wisp of your footsteps could be heard. But as you continued your way, a small glow started to radiate throughout the pipe. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the light became so bright, not only did you turn your light off. But you were also forced to squint, one arm over your eyes as a shield. As you climbed out of the hole, you found the source of the light. A floodlight had been directed into the pipe. But when you went to switch it off you noticed the corpse which had already well started its putrefaction process. </p><p> </p><p>While there seemed to be still a bit of flesh on it, the body was old. Months old. But there wasn't only one. A few remained scattered throughout the pipe room. All had guns in their grasps. "Shit." Whatever mission your brother had at this place, it went horribly wrong. It was strange though, normally your brother worked alone. Without a sound, you left the room to be greeted with a similar scene. </p><p> </p><p>The hallway was the recurring image of the previous room. Gun shells littered the brown blood-stained marble floors while the empty remains of lost lives were slumped across the grown and against the walls. You made your way up a flight of stairs. When you reached the top you found that you were now in a massive room.</p><p> </p><p>The room was three stories high with a balcony which boxed around the second and the third floor. So the three floors were connected as one giant grand room. But the once-grand room had been reduced to a warzone. Collums were smashed, rumble coated in blood covered the floors while so many had lost their lives here. Humans. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes snapped towards a rather fresher puddle of blood, still liquid. A pair of demons had groaned as they travelled through the portal. Your back quickly flattened against the wall, luckily they hadn't seen you. A pit formed in your stomach as you asked yourself 'had your brother been one of the corpses around you?' You swallowed the thought and hoped for the best.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the room, something caught your eye, a database. With one eye on your destination and the other on the demons, you made your way around the balcony. A fallen cabinet blocked your path but you managed to wiggle your body under it and out the other side. This was to prevent any sound been caused by attempts to move it. A  management computer sat in the middle of the room, half of the screen cracked. Yet when you tried to turn it on, it booted normally. </p><p> </p><p>However, your luck did stop there. The screen flashed as it asked for the scanner to be swiped. There lay next to it was an ID swiper. Something that you didn't have. Mentally you swore but it wasn't something you couldn't handle. Slowly you turned around and scanned the rest of the rather open room. By the hole in the wall lay a person in a ripped pair of black pants and a red shirt. You could see that their head seemed to be almost now merged with the wall due to the impact.</p><p> </p><p>You winced at the thought but your eyes lit up when you saw their ID in their front pocket. You checked the room quickly again for any demon activity and snuck over to him. You slowly removed the ID from the woman and apologised silently in your head. Sound was something you couldn't afford to make.</p><p> </p><p>After tiptoeing back over to the computer you made sure the sound was muted before you slid the key through. Relief washed over you as the light flickered green and the partly broken computer unlocked. As you looked through the computer you found that they had a  rather large database of agents. As you went through some files you noticed that they had mission logs. They were against demons. The realisation hit you all at once before you quickly typed in Joana's full name. One entry had been found. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed they had logs of where each agent would access the building. And when. You found that your brother hadn't left the compound the last known record was that he had visited the armoury. But as you scrolled down the file you noticed a field in red had been filled out. He had been marked as deceased well before the last ID entry date. The possibility that he could have been snatched ran through your head. Did the agency know? </p><p> </p><p>He had been marked as dead. The knowledge that your brother was gone sickened your body. But you knew that you didn't have time to grieve. You couldn't slip up. Besides, there was a part of you that denied it. That maybe they got it wrong. Something else was going on. You didn't know what exactly happened at the agency. Something large must have happened to cause the collapse of such a place. You knew that you needed to make your way downstairs to the armoury and find out for yourself. The ID was shoved into your jacket pocket and you turned off the computer.</p><p> </p><p>The armoury room was just as you expected. A steel-plated room with two heavy entrances. One had been blasted open. There sat at the back of the room was a singular corpse. The force from the busted in the door had mashed the body into the back of the steel wall. With the force, it had created a dent which no doubt would have killed them on impact. </p><p> </p><p>You covered your mouth to prevent the sob that threatened to leave your mouth. You knew those clothes. That jacket. Joana's. You took a step back but as you did so, you felt your back hit something warm. Something warm and wet. A small growl came from above you and your hand went to the machete which was strapped to your thigh. With a quick slash, you managed to force some blood from the demon before you quickly rolled to the side. </p><p> </p><p>A defining roar left the massive demon's hole known as a mouth before its many red bulging eyes settled on you. This wasn't good. It had several horns on top of its body which it then proceeded to attempt to ram you with. You slipped into the room with Joana's remains. With all costs, you avoided the sight of him again but settled onto the grenade launchers which sat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>The demon smashed into the wall next to you, chunks off rumble flew from the impact as the demon grunted. It seemed it was stuck. For the moment. You snatched onto the grenade launcher and a line of ammo. Once you got it loaded you fired the launcher form a safe distance. </p><p> </p><p>The knockback was killer but you had been expecting heavy knockback. On most people, it would have dislocated their shoulder, but you weren't most people. The demon roared to life, most likely that all other demons would be alert. Although it didn't seem like too many. But as you got to the end of your ammo the demon got free. Angrier than anything. "Shit." You swore as you franticly searched the room for more. </p><p> </p><p>But the room had almost completely been stripped of any weapons. You could hip fire your sniper rifle but without any precision, you doubt it would do enough damaged. You were down to your last option. Run. </p><p> </p><p>Your legs rushed into action as soon as the thought popped into your head. The many-eyed bull-like demon only meters behind you. You sprinted up the stairs which crumbled behind you, the demons crushed each step as it charged. It slammed into the wall when you quickly turned but it had learned its lesson from last time. </p><p> </p><p>This time it made sure to avoid its horns in the wall. A massive gaping hole on the ground floor seemed your only option as it continued to roar behind you. Small swarms of demons were at every other exit. The fire in your legs was ignored as you sprinted but suddenly as you jumped over the bottom of the hole you collided into something. Someone. </p><p> </p><p>With one swift movement the person held onto you, they moved with your momentum and prevented the pair of you from falling. Those blue eyes stared into your own as he dipped you in his arm, the other with a shotgun aimed at the demon. Your breath was taken away as his gun went off without a flinch. The pair of you looking like you have finished some romantic number. </p><p> </p><p>The bull demon had staggered back from his shot and Dante quickly spun the pair of you away before he let go of you. This was his fight now. You were completely breathless as he led the demon back into the main room, you had been sure that he would have left after his part was done. Had he continued on? Why so? Then the thought crossed your mind. He couldn't get paid if you were dead. You noticed that the demons had been attracted to the fight. While you knew you couldn't take on the bull, you knew you could help. </p><p> </p><p>With silent movements, you walked into the main room before you shot your wire into a secure position in the centre of the high ceiling. You wrapped one leg around the wire before pressed a small button which started your decent. Quickly you were strung up in the air upside down, your sniper rifle in your hands ready to go. With sights on Dante, you shot down a demon which had attempt to swipe at him. The shot was done with perfect precision. Dantes's eye snapped up you before he gave you a wink. He knew what to do. "Let's do this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I still don't know how I feel about this chapter. (Or this story tbh) So I think it's going to be a lot shorter than the previous one in the series. Depends on how it goes as I write I suppose. Also, I'm going to stop doing summaries I mean I only ever half-assed them anyway.  Feel free to hmu with any thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bull-like demon let out a large roar before it charged full l throttle towards Dante. Yet Dante moved as if it was child's play, a quick dodge to the side, his white hair whooshed after him. As it charged past him, he used this advantage to swipe out his rather overly sized sword and swipe at its rear. But what stunned you for a moment, was that the sword seemed to appear out of thin air. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While it was a known fact that Dante was half-demon, you didn't think much of it. It made you wonder what else the man was capable of. No doubt they called him legendary for a reason. With your leg as an anchor of sorts, you used it to change the direction of your body, in doing so gave you a better angle which allowed you to pick off the advancing demons with ease. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But what you didn't expect Dante to do was take off his jacket. Through your scope, you could see the massive grin on his face as he waved the jacket to the side. The bull-like demon turned and paused for a moment. "Come on, come to daddy." He taunted out. The show had almost been interrupted by a staggering demon, Dante has distracted you once again. You couldn't help but feel annoyed once again, while Dante was entertaining he took the severity out of the situation. As if it was a game. A wild conflict to your own focused and serious style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> A bullet slid through the back of the demons head, the impact shot out its brains over the bloody floor before it dropped to the ground. The bull charged its way to Dante and once again he moved to the side, again his sword appeared out of thin air and struck the demon. You zoomed in with your scope at the sight of the sword. It was demonic like and was quite unlike any sword you had ever seen before. Definitely a devils arm. From the strange blade to the red gem-like end. It was obvious that the weapon had power. Just like its owner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> For a moment you realised that you were quite literally fighting with the most powerful demon hunter to ever live. You wondered what Joana would have said. But the thought only brought heartbreak to your core. With a quick spin, you searched for your next target, but it seemed that all of the lesser demons had already met their demise. There hadn't been many at the beginning. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon your sights soon landed on the demon. But as you watched to move around you noticed that it seemed to favour its right side in its movements. When you looked at the right side you recalled your many grenade shots into that one part. It seems that you did manage to get through some of its rough thick skin. A deep breath left your mouth before you squeezed down on the trigger. The thick bullet from your gun, shot into the weaker spot and a small line of blood squirted out. Only for a second. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dante seemed to notice the action and silently understood exactly what that meant. The next time it came whizzing past he didn't only just jump to the side. Instead of his back attack, he stuck out his sword with him, so that when it charged past the weak side got sliced by his sword. The single slice seemed to be all that it took for a line of blood to gush out. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The injury staggered the demon which allowed Dante to start laying into its body with his sword. His movements weren't the cleanest or precis but he did it with ease. He certainly did it with style. As you watched his body move, your breath was taken away. His aggressive movements almost seemed unreal how fast he truly was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the demon lay on the ground and Dante remained victorious. With the press of a button, the wire which was attached to your hip slowly started to lower you down. With a quick swivel of your body, your leg untangled and you let your body fall upright. Finally, your feet touched the ground and the end of your wire unlatched from the ceiling and zipped back into its home. "Fought one of those before?" Dante spoke, his back faced to you. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The question caused you to narrow your eyes at the man. "No, what makes you think that?" He soon turned to face you with a quick shrug. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew its weak spot. I ain't never seen an ugly bull like that." His sword twisted in his fingers for a moment, your eye-line drew to the unique sword. A snort left your mouth due to his reasoning. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't see it but when I was downstairs at the armoury but, let's just say I might have popped a few grenades into it with a launcher. Dante tilted his head for a second and nodded. "Yeah, that will do it." His eyes soon focused and found where you were looking at. "Like it?" His question caught you off guard and your eyes snapped up to his. "This." He flipped it over. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was definitely yes but due to the way that Dante cockily spoke you didn't want to admit it. To feed that massive ego which his smile showed off. You let out a small huff and started to head towards the exit of the building. With the ID still in your possession, you knew that you would be able to exit. A laugh could be heard from Dante as he started to follow you. "Aww come on sharpshooter, you find something better in that armoury downstairs? I don't see that grenade launcher though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vision of your brother's corpse slapped you in the face and you abruptly stopped walking. So that Dante almost walked into your back. You turned around and with a deep breath, you spoke. "I found my..." Your voiced wavered off and it soon became a whisper. "My brother. He's dead." Dantes face immediately fell and before he could approach or say anything you turned away from him once again and continued your path home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the loft, you made a beeline to the stash of cash which you had prepared. Dante walked in after you, demon blood tracked in from your footsteps but you didn't care. Without a word, you stuck out your hand and gave the currency to him. He seemed hesitant to take it. "What's this?" <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your payment, jobs over. Good job, go home." Your body was ridged, the news of your brother now really sinking in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> But you couldn't relax, you could join the embrace of mourning your brother. Mourning Joana. Not while you had company. All you wanted to do was sit back and cry yourself into oblivion. The only family you had left, now gone. But your plans were put on hold. Dante didn't take the money. "Hey, look are you-" Dante cut himself off. He frowned as if to think about what he wanted to say. He walked past you and shrugged his jacket off before it was placed over the back of the sofa. "What are you doing?" You turned to follow him and dumped the money on the coffee table in front of him. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jobs not done." You were taken back by his remark. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me? I thought I hired you, Dante. Jobs done, when I say it is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>the client, remember? Just take the fucking money and go." You hissed at him, his refusal definitely on your nerves. "Sit down." He gestured to the chair opposite him. While you were royally pissed off and annoyed, you did what the man instructed. You figured he wouldn't leave until you did so. When you did, Dante leaned in with tenderness and care which surprised you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Look, I know you're hurting a lot right now. Lossing the last of your family hurts. But you can't just give up now okay? There are still people out there getting hurt every day and you saw that place. It was a massacre. This is your fight and its only just begun. I need you to continue with me. Then at the end, I'll take as much money you want to give me." His smile that he offered you was soft and made you second guess your plans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> It wasn't often that you didn't know what to do. "Look your brother died fighting these demons, lets put an end to whatever bitch caused all of this yeah? Let's be honest, you will probably regret it later if you don't. Besides, I'll be there with you the whole time, your not alone. We can do this." He held out his hand over the table and waited for you as you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "But if you don't want to, you don't have to take my hand. I'll walk out of that door no questions ask and go my way." He started to get up from the seat and instinctively you reached out and grasped his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I...." You swallowed anything you were going to say as he held onto your hand for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Together till the end then." He beamed at you and suddenly the Dante which you had somewhat come accustomed to over the many hours you had been with him was back. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He left his jacked slumped over the chair and made his way over to your bar. "Want something to drink? We can get drunk if you like. A quick warning though, I rarely get drunk. How about this, you win a drinking competition and I let you go close and person with my Devil Sword Dante." You knew what he was attempting to do. He was doing what you hired him for, a distraction. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dead End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dantes is actually a little harder to write than I originally thought to be honest. I always found him easier to write than Vergil but ngl I think I prefer writing Vergil right now. Oh well. Anyway, everyone have a good night, yeah?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The attempt you gave was good. Great even, Dante would give you that. But no matter how much tolerance you had built up, it was all in vain compared to the half-demon. The pair of you had matched drink after drink until eventually, your head hit the bartop. Completely passed out. It had come as a small surprise to Dante if he was being honest. </p><p> </p><p>One moment you were completely fine, drinking away. The next, your drink had fallen from your finger; Dante had managed to catch the glass before it shattered upon the ground. But soon came the small thud as your forehead hit the bar.</p><p>The next thing you knew, you woke up with a rather sore head. Luckily, no hangover. To find yourself snug in the 'spare' room which your brother used to call yours was a surprise. Most nights would be spent on the sofa or asleep in the chair. It made it easier to leave so that you wouldn't settle down. </p><p> </p><p>Even though you were in bed, you were still in most of your clothing. Only your jacket was missing.  A groan left your lips when you swung your legs over the side of the bed and slowly onto the ground. Your head let out a small throb but slowly started to die down when you got up. Before you did anything else, you stripped out of your day-old clothing and entered the shower in the ensuite. </p><p> </p><p>The crisp feel of the ice-cold shower woke you with a shock. You hadn't meant to go under right away but your body moved without thought, still partly asleep. But once the water warmed you found yourself under the water, your headrest against the glass of the shower. </p><p> </p><p>The water ran over your body while the events of the previous ran through your head. Joana's body burnt into your mind, soon tears had started to mix with the water. Only your red eyes were evidence that your emotions flowed out of you. But as the events continued to flash before your eyes, your brother soon faded away and was replaces by Dantes kindness, his determination to finish what you started. Dante was the cause of so many different emotions.</p><p> </p><p>He confused you, he wasn't at all like what you expected. But at the same time he annoyed you, he was almost the complete opposite of you. Yet, distaste was not one of the emotions. While Dante was a mystery to you, it was obvious to you that he was growing on you already. And that scared you. The last thing you needed was to become emotionally involved with a demon. While Dante could fight (very well), he was also a magnet for danger. You knew that if you spent too much time around the man you would most likely end up hurt or even worse, dead. </p><p> </p><p>One fully dried and clothed you walked out into the main room of the loft. For a moment you thought that Dante might have left but the sight of his jacket spread out on the sofa greeted you. One of the pillows had been turned sideways and rest against the sofa's armrest. It was obvious that he had claimed your normal sleeping site as his own. Yet the taller man was nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>Your body seemed to act on its own as it moved towards the sofa. His jacket soon kissed your fingers before you picked up completely. The jacket smelt familiarly of the half-demon. The light scent of whiskey and gunpowder. "Hope you don't mind that I borrowed your couch." Dante slowly walked out of the main bathroom, the one which connected to the main room.</p><p> </p><p>He had a white towel wrapped around his waist while small droplets slowly fell from his glistening white hair and rolled down his defined chest. You couldn't help but swallow as your eyes focused on his almost bare body before you quickly looked away. Dante was attractive. You couldn't deny but you would never admit it to him out loud.  "Oh was that in your way?" His eyes drifted to his jacket and you were snapped out of your thoughts. </p><p>"Uh yeah, I was just um moving it." You nearly stuttered over your words. </p><p> </p><p>Yet you managed to smooth out your voice and stay collected. You cleared your throat and put it on the back of the armchair next to you. At the sound of you clearing your throat, Dante glanced down to his appearance. "Hope you don't mind me using the shower and the dryer. Clothes are a little bit bloody."  </p><p>"Oh yeah, that's fine." Your fingers came up between your eyes and you pressed on the bridge of your nose. The throbbing sensation had come back a little. "Hungover?" You shook your head at his question. When you glanced up, he now leaned on the doorframe. Still in only a towel. "I think I hit my head or something. Its been throbbing on and off." Dante let out a small wince at your statement which caused your eyebrow to rise. </p><p>"Yeah, you hit your head when you crashed last night. Sorry about that." You nodded slightly before you flopped down onto the sofa. The memories of your unfortunate failer flashes before your eyes. But what mattered was what it meant. He stayed with you, took your mind off Joana. Even just for a night, it was something that you desperately needed at that moment.</p><p>"Thanks, Dante." He looked like he was going to say something however a 'ding' filled the air. The dryer had finished with his clothing. With that Dante turned on his heel back into the bathroom.</p><p>The sound of the landline ringing caught you off guard. It had been a long time since someone had made a call to the loft. Hesitantly you picked up the phone and held it up to your ear. "Dante?" It was a male voice, they sounded older than you. </p><p>"He's unavailable right this second, can I help you?" Your eyes glanced toward the bathroom.  </p><p>"Ah, you must be the miss that Dante spoke about last night. When you can tell Dante that it's Morrison and that I have some info that he might find useful." You had heard about Morrison, Dantes agent. </p><p> </p><p>You had heard it was a lot easier to deal with him than Dante personally. Dante soon emerged from the bathroom. He scanned the room before his eyes fell on you. You held the phone towards him for a moment. "It's Morrison." You told him. He approached you before he took the phone from your hand; his fingers gliding over your own for a moment as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Dante stood close to you, closer than you had expected or were used to. But then again, you had never really been around many people. Dante's voice hardened slightly, whatever Morrison was telling him was serious. But he flashed you a smile when e noticed your concerned expression. </p><p>The call seemed to go on for a while but eventually, Dante said his goodbyes and hung up. "What was that about?" Was the first thing that came out of your mouth the second the phone line cut. "We had tabs open about snatchers but I told him about what we found yesterday. He investigated and found out there have been a few more places. Hit exactly the same. He's reached out to other large groups of demon hunters, mercenaries for the same question."</p><p>"Too much of a pattern to be a coincidence." Dante rubbed the bottom of his chin in agreement with your words. There was a small silent for a moment until you spoke up. "Someones taking out any human world threats."<br/>"Preparing the world for something else." Dante continued your theory. "Which is why they went for Vergil and Doc." Vergil, you had heard of Dantes brother but not much was known about him. "You said that they had a snatcher incident?" You asked, your arm rested against the back of a bar chair while Dante leaned on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Doc. Shes Vergil's wife. They had a snatcher which had swapped with the body of a college friend of hers. Tried to get them to kill the actual girl which was trapped in its demon body."</p><p>"The first step." You nodded. "Once they properly inject themselves into someone's life and create memories with you. Well, the longer they are there the more impossible it is to find out." You explained. But you had a feeling Dante already knew. "Did Morrison have any more leads?" You eventually asked but Dante shook his head.</p><p>"Honestly, no. You didn't find yesterday?" A frown formed on your face and Dante had his answer. "Morrison called me about another job." You were taken back by his statement. But you knew that all you could do is search and prepare for whatever was going to happen. Without a lead, you were stuck at a dead end. "Your welcome to come with me if you like..." Dante started but you shock your head. </p><p>"No, there are a few things I need to take care of." For starters, you weren't going to leave Joana in that armoury. He would have his final resting place in the ground in peace. "Well, I'll give you a call if I find out anything." He smiled at you as he headed for his coat. "But look, if you need me or anything. Feel free to give me a call. Although the lines often down." He quickly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"My doors open anytime you need." He made his way back over to you, his coat now casing his body. He put his hand on your shoulder for a moment. "Look after yourself, sharpshooter." In such a quick time Dante would be gone, just as quickly as he stepped into your life. </p><p> </p><p>"You too, Dante." He smiled at your goodbye as his hand dropped to his side. "I'll want a rematch sometime, Dante." You added in as he started to head for the elevator. He turned so that he was now walking backward. A grin had spread on his face. </p><p>"I'll hold you to that. You showed me yours, maybe next time I'll get to show you mine." He winked as the elevator door opened. Soon the doors closed again. Suddenly the loft felt cold, empty and lonely. It almost made you chase after him and accept his offer. But you didn't and he was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ride or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Animal crossing is: good game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes a simple motorbike ride can be relaxing; sometimes it takes you away from reality. It gives you a high speed yet calming experience. This was not one of those times. The black bike which was in between your spread legs had been painted in a mix of demon blood, dried mud and dust. Your journey to your destination had started simple enough. Unfortunately, it had not ended the same way.</p><p> </p><p>It had been several months since Dante had last walked through that door. Then it had been almost radio silence. That, of course, was until you found something that you needed to find but truthfully, really didn't want to. At first, you had tried to call Dante. To warn him. Yet, his line was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Which left you in your situation. Of driving to your shop. But as you had entered his city you had been attacked. The Sparta's were known as demons biggest threat. And this demon had put in a lot of effort to prevent any threats for their plan. But you were going to make that effort for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>With the quick flash over your shoulder, you managed to see how far away the demon behind you was. There was a bit of distance but you could tell that it was closing. To say the demon behind you was big would be an understatement. It was massive, it towered about the size of a small one-story house. It ran on its four limbs with massive thuds which surprisingly didn't damage the road behind you. </p><p> </p><p>While the machete which you had used earlier had been good against lesser demons on your bike, it was unfortunately completely useless in this situation. Which left you with two other options. One, being the R49E or the submachine gun which had been strapped to your thigh. Considering you would need a precise shot at the devil's reptile-like head you opted for the submachine gun. With one hand on the handle on the sub, you sprayed over the demon. The ride made it hard to aim properly but wristband that you had connected to the gun made sure that you wouldn't lose it. </p><p> </p><p>The roar of the bike continued to fill your hearts through your helmet. The demon was getting closer, but you were already at max speed.  As the streets became narrower you had to let the gun go in preference on steering. The demon had started to throw in punches, its attempt to crush you became more dangerous when it picked up a lamp post and used it as a weapon to swipe at you. You swore under your breath and shifted quickly to the left, barely missing the swipe but up in the distance, you noticed it. </p><p> </p><p>The dark lifeless Devil May Cry building. A piece of you sunk inside of your chest. If Dante wasn't there, you were royally fucked. However, that result soon caught up with you sooner than you expected. While you had focused on the building the demon had managed to hit your bike, just. It clipped the back of it with great force.  You tried to correct your steering but the damage had already been done. The bike slid to the side, you still on it. Until eventually you were throwing off the bike and onto the hard round. </p><p> </p><p>Your helmet slammed into the ground with your bike continued to slide towards the building before it came to a broken stop. While you wished you could have stayed there, dying from the pain. But you knew that you had a job to do. With one deep breath, you quickly got to your feet and sprinted towards the building. Normally your legs would have been in pain due to you quite simply, rolling over the road at great speeds. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily due to the adrenaline, your body had numbed it for you. There was no way that would be able to outrun it. But that didn't stop you from trying. Your legs sprinted along the road, the demon still stomping behind you. In the corner of your eye, you noticed that your bike's gas tank had been punctured open as you neared it. The demon quickly continued to close the distance. </p><p> </p><p>With one tap, it smashed you in the back. The force sent your body flying through the air until your body slammed through a pair of wooden doors. You knew that your body would be screaming in the morning if you made it that long. With a quick roll, you lay on your back with the R49E in your arms. </p><p> </p><p>A deep breath came through your lips and you squeezed the trigger. One bullet was all it took. The bullet sliced through the air and hit the gas tank. A second past before a massive explosion erupted. Right as the demon had passed it. With your body still numb you shield your eyes from the bright light that had engulfed the night. When you looked back, chunks of the demon had flown over the streets while the rest of it collapsed into a mess of blood. With a final breath, you laid back and shut your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When you opened them, the first thing you noticed was that the lights were on. The second thing that you noticed was that your helmet was no longer tightly secured around your head. When your head rolled over to the side you saw that it had been placed on the desk nearby to you while Dante had his back to you.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, you sat up on the sofa with a groan. It was like your entire body was on fire as you moved. But one spot, in particular, seemed to be a little more than others. When you looked down, you found that your jacked had been discarded and your shirt had been ripped open. What you found didn't comfort you at all. Your skin had a light stain of blood on it while stitches had now been sewin into your body. "You really know how to make an entrance, might even one-up Trish one day." He spoke, his body slowly turned around. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned on the back of the desk before he placed the upturned phone which had been on the desk back to his ear. "Yeah, I think that's about it Doc, I'll call you if she had any other injuries. " You couldn't hear what was on the other side very well but you did manage to hear a very loud sigh before he hung up. "Well, your lucky that my shower was short and I came out when I did. It's not every day that I see giant demon chunks raining and a hot chick on my floor. Although I would have prefered if maybe next time you weren't bleeding."</p><p> </p><p>A soft groan left your lips as you leaned against the chair. "Please keep your phone connected next time." You managed to let out and your eyes closed for a moment. Resting your eyes. </p><p>"Hey, how you feeling? Must be important for you to come all the way to little old me." Dante's voice was somewhat light, yet you could tell the worry behind it. </p><p>"This is why I like stealth, I don't feel like I'm on fucking fire afterwards. I don't get things chasing me." You shifted slightly which was a regret due to the pain that spiked with even such a small movement. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes fluttered open and made contact with Dante's. "Someones preparing for the new king of the demon world. The seat has been empty for a while if I'm correct..." You hissed out when you stood up but Dante was quickly at your side.</p><p>"Hey, hey sit down. What do you need?"</p><p>"My jacket, it had a notebook in it." Dante turned to the side before he picked up your jacket that was covered in blood. </p><p> </p><p>He had dumped it in a pile of other things which had also been covered in blood. That included a pair of scissors, a needle, some rags, some bandages and a piece of shrapnel. You came to the conclusion that was probably what he had taken from your torso. He riffled through the pockets for a moment before he held out the notebook. You flipped through the book before you got to one of the last entries before you gave it for Dante to read. </p><p> </p><p>"It had belonged to a hunter which had also been investigating what had been going on. Shame I found him far too late.  His theory matches up with whatever's been happening." Dante had gone back to his desk where he leaned on the back of it.</p><p>"Once the plain is ready the king shall be crowned and the human world will be restored to the way it once was." Dante read out loud. </p><p>"But that's the thing, I think he was wrong." Dante raised an eyebrow. He looked up at you and listened. "I think that there's already a new king. I think there has been for a while. I have a theory that the demons don't actually know who it is. Obviously, they have power etcetera. But I think the kings been hiding. I think the king is smart." </p><p>"Why would a demon king hide? What demon would follow a coward?"</p><p>"I don't know but I mean, if they have any intellect they would know what happened to all the previous kings."</p><p>"Had a good time dethroning some of those sons of bitches." Dante's face broke into a smile at his memory.</p><p>"Exactly, if they hide they can't die right? So they take out every threat until there's quite literally no one else to kill them. A cowards game but it's smart." </p><p>"You think the demon king is weak?"</p><p>"Possibly, they could be attempting to become more powerful before they face reveal. It is only a theory after all." </p><p> </p><p>A theory originally you wanted to discuss on the phone. "How many months has it been since all this started? Almost a year? With a demon like the one I saw, whatever the coward kings planning. It's soon Dante."</p><p>"Well, its time to gear up and kick ass then." He flashed you his signature smile which you ended up rolling your eyes at. "I'll call Vergil later and get his input into this. He was the last king after all." Dante spoke. But you frowned at his words in confusion. </p><p>"I'm sorry what? I thought it was a demon called Uri-"</p><p>"Urizen, yeah that that was Vergil. He split himself into two. His demon side, Urizen and then his human side, V. It was a whole thing." You were stunned at his words.</p><p>"I didn't know that was a thing that you could do."</p><p>"Me neither. Don't worry Doc kicked his ass because of it. So did I. And Nero. In that order." His casual tone brought a smile to your face, a distraction from the pain which had radiated over your body</p><p> </p><p>. "But for now, you need to rest up. The cut you had wasn't very deep and it was good you wore a helmet because uh.." He lifted your helmet to see the massive piece of metal which stuck out of it. "Your head would be a swiss kebab right now." A groan left your mouth. </p><p>"Fantastic, well I'm stuck here because that shrapnel is whats left of my ride." You groaned out. </p><p>"Or maybe you want to be around this, that bad." He gestured to his body which caused you to roll your eyes at him. You couldn't help but smile at his joke. "I'll help you to bed and then we can talk more in the morning yeah? Don't worry I won't try anything." He came over and you thought he would just help you to your feet but instead, he picked you up in a princess hold. He put you in a state of shock which momentarily kept you from speaking until he placed you into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The room didn't have too much in it. While it was a little plain like the rest of the building it did have a strong familiar scent that belonged to Dante. "Is this the guest bedroom?"</p><p>"Nope, that soon became Vergils room and quite honestly, Vergil would get this look if I dared to lent it out. Then, well, most of the other rooms are full of stuff. Don't ask. So you get my room, I'll take the couch for the night. Maybe my chair." You were going to protest but Dante had this look on his face and you knew right away that he wouldn't dare let you sleep on the sofa in your current state. </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I have a few phone calls to make and that notebook to look through. You get better."  You didn't have much time to say anything before Dante gave you a final caring smile. He turned off the light and closed the door. Then almost immediately after he closed the door, sleep arrived and you quickly drifted off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I'm looking at maybe changing the name of this work. Just because I feel like its name was the old intention for it. Something that I don't think is going to fit in very well with what I'm currently writing. But then I don't want it to be confusing. So uh just a heads up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>